Pokemon Love Story
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: Sets of Different Love Stories!  THIS IS OLD! DO NOT READ! I HAVE ENOUGH HATER COMMENTS!
1. Pearlshipping

**A Pokemon Love Story**

**Short Stories For Each Couple**

1)Pearlshipping

_Dawn:"The forest's so dark how am I supposed to get home? My mom's gonna be so worried"_

_Ash:"I'll walk you need a flashlight"_

_-Winks at Dawn-_

_-She blushes-_

_Dawn:"Yea that would be cool"_

_Ash:"How far do you live?"_

_Dawn:"Well here's the address"_

_-Passes him a piece of paper-_

_Ash:"Well we are almost there"_

_Dawn:"Yea"_

_-Misty appears kidnaps Dawn and hits Ash with a stick causing him to faint-_

_Misty:"What's your problem Dawn?"_

_Dawn:"What do you mean and where are you taking me?"_

_Misty:"For me to know and for you to find out"_

_Dawn:"Misty why are you doing this?"_

_Misty:"You are tying to take Ash from me! You know how much I love him and you still do it"_

_Dawn:"I'm sorry Misty but do you want him to be happy?"_

_Misty:"Yes"_

_Dawn:"Then do what Has to be done"_

_Misty:"Thanks Dawn and sorry about kidnapping you I just really love Ash!"_

_Dawn:"It's ok but he loves me I love him too I'm sorry"_

_Misty:"Dawn before I let you go promise me something"_

_Dawn:"Yea Misty?"_

_Misty:"Make Ash happy for me"_

_Dawn:"Will do"_

_-Misty unties Dawn and lets her go-_

_-Dawn runs to see Ash and he takes her home-_

_Dawn:"Thanks for taking me home Ashie"_

_Ash:"No problem Dawny"_

_Dawn:"Bye"_

_Ash:"Wait before you go"_

_Dawn:"Yes?"_

_-Ash kisses her and lets her go home-_

_-Misty sees it-_

_Misty:"At least she made him happy"_

_-Misty goes home before Ash noticed she was there-_

_-Ash left to go to his house-_

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW**

**THAT WAS THE PEARLSHIPPING PART**

**EVERY STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT**

**NEXT POKESHIPPING**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Pokeshipping

**A Pokemon Love Story 2**

2)Pokeshipping

_Gary:"Come on Mist you know you want Gary"_

_Misty:"Keep dreaming what we had is history now I never want to see you again"_

_Gary:"No it's not"_

_-Gary runs after Misty and traps her in a dead end-_

_Gary:"It's a dead end Mist now come here I love you"_

_Misty:"I don't now let me go"_

_Gary:"NEVER"_

_Misty:"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Ash:"Gary you know that if a girl says no don't force her to love you just because you love her"_

_Gary:"But Ash you ruined my relationship with Misty because of your stupid date"_

_Ash:"She broke up with you before our date even started"_

_Misty:"He's right Gary plus he didn't ruin your life"_

_Gary:"Mist just give me another chance"_

_Misty:"I'm sorry Gary but no I love Ash now and he loves me"_

_Gary:"All right"_

_-Gary says it in a sad voice-_

_Misty:"But we can still be friends"_

_Gary:"Ok I can accept that"_

_Misty:"Ashy come on let's go buh-bye Gary"_

_Ash:"BYE"_

_Gary:"Bye guys"_

_-Gary's Thoughts:"I'm happy for her but also sad because I'm not the one she's happy with"-_

_-Misty's Thoughts:"Who knew he'd take it so well-_

_Ash:"You okay Mist?"_

_Misty:"Yea thanks for walking me home and for saving me see you around Ashy"_

_-Kisses Ash and leaves-_

_Ash:"No problem Mist"_

_-Ash leaves-_

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Misty:"ASHY!"_

_Ash:"Yea?"_

_Misty:"We gotta go to the movies"_

_Ash:"Okay okay coming"_

_-They both go to the movies-_

_Misty:"Ash this is so romantic"_

_Ash:"Yea yea I know now let's watch the movie already"_

_Misty:"Ash I thought you wanted to watch a movie with me"_

_Ash:"I do but not a romantic movie like this one"_

_Misty:"Then why don't we just break up you can go and I'll go my own way"_

_Ash:"Fine Who needs you anyways"_

_Misty:"FINE"_

_-Misty leaves with tears in her eyes-_

_-Ash's Thoughts:"What have I done?"-_

_Misty:"I thought he loved me"_

_-She looks in the sky and sees it's raining-_

_Misty:"My house is so far"_

_-Searches for somewhere to stay-_

_?:"Need somewhere to stay?"_

_Misty:"May thank you"_

_May:"No problem now come in before you catch a cold"_

_-Both girls go inside the house-_

_May:"Misty what happened?"_

_Misty:"Oh May It was Ash"_

_May:"Ash! Wait here Misty make yourself feel welcome I'm going to buy groceries"_

_Misty:"All right be back soon"_

_May:"Okay I'll help you through this Mist"_

_-May leaves-_

_-She gets to the store and buys her groceries and sees Ash-_

_Ash:"Hey May what a coincidence"_

_May:"Yeah I guess"_

_-Ash kisses May-_

_May:"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_-May runs but Ash traps her in a dead end-_

_May:"Ash get away you belong with Misty"_

_Ash:"I just want to try you on"_

_May:"Back off Ash"_

_Ash:"Not until you kiss me"_

_May:"Not happening"_

_-May kicks Ash and takes him to Misty-_

_May:"Tell her exactly what happened"_

_Ash:"Okay yesterday when you left Gary dared me to lie about what I liked and agree with everything you said and on top of that be mean to the one I loved and to kiss the second girl I liked in case I didn't have you"_

_May:"Which was me and force me to kiss you as well"_

_Ash:"I'm sorry Misty"_

_Misty:"It's all right"_

_-They both kiss and May's happy for them-_

**The End**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Part 3 will be Novelshipping**


	3. Novelshipping

**A Pokemon Love Story 3**

3)Novelshipping

_Dawn:"Is that Misty and A-Ash?"_

_Misty:"Ash I'm sorry but I think we should take a break"_

_Ash:"MAYBE WE SHOULD HEARTBREAKER NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN"_

_Misty:"Ash I'm sorry"_

_-Misty leaves-_

_-Dawn comes and talks to Ash-_

_Dawn:"Ash what were you thinking yelling at a girl like her"_

_Ash:"She broke my heart"_

_Dawn:"But the toughest meanest guy is her friend and if he finds out what you did to Misty let's just say you're dead"_

_Ash:"He'll never find out I mean he's an idiotic loser and jerk to top it all off"_

_Dawn:"Who'll kick your butt if you don't hurry and run"_

_Ash:"He's behind me isn't he?"_

_Dawn:"You think?"_

_-Dawn's thoughts:"He acts like an idiot sometimes"-_

_-Ash runs and Dawn follows him-_

_Misty:"Thanks Paul"_

_Paul:"No problem Mist"_

_Misty:"But why'd you scare him off and why do you want to protect me most of the time?"_

_Paul:"That's because I really like you and I don't want to only be friends I want to be more than that sometimes"_

_Misty:"I guess I can give you a try I mean you do protect me a lot"_

_Paul:"All right then where do you want to go?"_

_Misty:"Let's go to May's"_

_Paul:"I don't think that is such a good idea"_

_Misty:"Why not?"_

_Paul:"How can I say this we used to date"_

_Misty:"She'll understand I'm sure"_

_-They get to May's-_

_May:"Hi Mist,Paul"_

_Paul:"I thought you hated me"_

_May:"Changes in my life"_

_Paul:"Like what?"_

_May:"I got a date"_

_Paul:"With?"_

_May:"Ashie"_

_-Ash calls May-_

_May:"I got a call"_

_-May answers the phone and speaks in a sweet voice-_

_May:"Who is this?"_

_Ash:"May the movie stars in a few minutes get ready"_

_May:"Okay see you soon Ashie buh-bye"_

_-May goes use the bathroom and gets ready in 5 minutes for her date with Ash-_

_May:"Gotta go you know what to do Mist bye guys Paul treat her nice and promise me you'll protect her while I'm gone"_

_Paul:"All right MOM"_

_-Paul says mockingly-_

_May:"Shut up"_

_-May says in a playfull way-_

_-May leaves for her date-_

_Paul:"Let's do something"_

_Misty:"Like what?"_

_Paul:"Anything you want to do"_

_Misty:"Watch a scary movie?"_

_Paul:"How about the Dawn of The Dead?"_

_-Misty notices the title and the picture Paul replaced to the actual one and giggles-_

_Misty:"Dawn Berlitz and dead people nice picture"_

_Paul:"Funny right?"_

_-They watched the movie and fell asleep leaning on each other-_

_-After a few hours May came back from her date noticing that Misty and Paul had a long day so she turned off the tv took a blanket covered them with it put away the dvd laughing at its cover and went upstairs to sleep after her date with Ash dreaming about him-_

**The End Of Part 3**

**Part 4 will be Farawayshipping**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Farawayshipping

**A Pokemon Love Story 4**

4)Farawayshipping

_-May walks over to the pond and sighs-_

_-May's Thoughts:"My friends all have their perfect love life but I have no one how come?"-_

_-May doesn't notice saying it out loud-_

_May:"Maybe I should just give up on finding the man of my dreams"_

_Zoey:"Yeah you should I mean Drew is mine and I know he'll never fall for you I mean only an idiot with eyes could fall for you"_

_-Laughs out loud and so does May's friends-_

_Dawn:"You know you're right she is a LOSER"_

_Misty:"A LOSER who we WERE friends with"_

_-May runs away crying with thoughts of how her friends were before they met Zoey-_

_-Paul walks by-_

_Paul:"Zoey what's the big idea?"_

_Zoey:"It's the truth only a loser or an idiot would fall for her"_

_Paul:"Look you don't even know her and you already call her a loser?"_

_Zoey:"What are you saying Paul I know you love me but it won't work because I'm with Drew"_

_Paul:"Don't change the subject and you know who loves May? I do and if you idiots ever mess with her again I promise you I'll make you all miserable for the rest of your lives"_

_Zoey:"All right we'll stop"_

_Dawn and Misty:"We have to talk to May and apologize come on Zoey"_

_Zoey:"No way am I doing that"_

_Dawn:"Now or I'll tell Drew you still love your ex even if it's a lie"_

_Zoey:"Fine"_

_-May cries by the pond but sees Dawn Misty Zoey and PAUL approaching her-_

_Misty:"May I'm so SORRY I just wanted to look cool because you know Zoey's very popular"_

_Dawn:"MAY I'M TERRIBLY SORRY"_

_Zoey:"...Look May maybe I was wrong for saying all those things about you I'm just so jealous of you because you get whatever you want by just being you and whoever doesn't see what a great person you are isn't worthy of you but can you ever accept my apologies?"_

_May:"I accept all of your apologies"_

_Dawn Misty and Zoey:"We gotta go see you around May"_

_-The three girls leave Paul and May alone-_

_Paul:"May?"_

_May:"Huh? Yeah?"_

_Paul:"Close your eyes"_

_May:"Okay"_

_-May closes her eyes and Paul kisses her lips passionately-_

_-As May opens her eyes she blushes and hugs Paul knowing she had found the man of her dreams-_

**The End of Part 4**

**Next will be a couple I don't really support but will work with a surprise you'll find out by watching and no giveaways**

**Next Part 5 A surprise**


End file.
